mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
South Pacific
South Pacific 1958, directed by Joshua Logan (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: On a South Pacific island during World War II, love blooms between a young nurse and a secretive Frenchman who's being courted for a dangerous military mission. *Rossano Brazzi - Emile De Becque *Mitzi Gaynor - Ensign Nellie Forbush, USN *John Kerr - Lt. Joseph Cable, USMC *Ray Walston - Luther Billis *Juanita Hall - Bloody Mary *France Nuyen - Liat *Russ Brown - Capt. Brackett, USN *Jack Mullaney - The Professor *Ken Clark - Stewpot *Floyd Simmons - Commander Harbison, USN *Candace Lee - Ngana, Emile's Child *Warren Hsieh - Jerome, Emile's Child *Tom Laughlin - Lt. Buzz Adams *Giorgio Tozzi - Emile De Becque (singing voice) *Archie Savage - Chief Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer / Ceremonial Dance Chief *Francis Kahele - Henry, Emile's Servant *Robert Jacobs - 1st Communications Man *John Gabriel - 2nd Communications Man *Richard Harrison - Co-Pilot *Ron Ely - Navigator (as Ronald Ely) *Steve Wiland - Seabee Dancer *Richard H. Cutting - Admiral Kester (as Richard Cutting) *Joe Bailey - U.S. Commander *Buck Class - Fighter Pilot *Richard Kiser - Fighter Pilot *Robert Hover - Pilot in Hospital (as Linc Foster) *Doug McClure - Pilot in Hospital *Stephen Ferry - Pilot in Hospital *Joan Baker - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Diane Reid - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Phyllis Butcher - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Dian Goodman - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Diane DuBois - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Anna James - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Karen Gallant - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Joyce Kramer - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Barbara Cole - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Mary Bishop - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *May Fewell - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Beverly Johnson - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Jane Lucas - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Janet Hanrahan - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Helen Partridge - Nurse at Nurses' Beach (as Helen Patridge) *Barbara Nesser - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Marlene Lizzio - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Muffett Webb - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Mary Jo Flanders - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Debbie Wilcox - Nurse at Nurses' Beach *Faye Antaky - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Donna Pouget - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Dorothy Abbott - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Pat Volasko - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Jan Haller - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Beverly Aadland - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show (as Beverly Adland) *Bonnie Lene - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Jonni Paris - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show (as Jonnie Paris) *Diane Myles - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Barbara Donaldson - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Ila McAvoy - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Joanna Marie Jones - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show (as Joanne Jones) *Larri Thomas - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show (as Lorri Thomas) *Darlene Engle - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Kay Tapscott - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Evelyn Ford - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Betty Bunch - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show *Susan Logan - Nurse in Thanksgiving Show (as Sue Logan) *Dan Wallace - Sailor / Seabee *Karl Heyer - Sailor / Seabee *James De Closs - Sailor / Seabee (as Jim DeCloss) *Mike Vincent - Sailor / Seabee *James Stacy - Sailor / Seabee (as Jim Stacy) *Donald Mundell - Sailor / Seabee *Alvin Arnold - Sailor / Seabee *Mark Pinkston - Sailor / Seabee *Gene Bergman - Sailor / Seabee (as Gene Bergmann) *Velton Parker - Sailor / Seabee *John Chasey - Sailor / Seabee *Lee Thomas - Sailor / Seabee *Carl Esser - Sailor / Seabee *Joseph Schlichter - Sailor / Seabee *Jim Ganley - Sailor / Seabee *Richard Smith - Sailor / Seabee *Murray Gaby - Sailor / Seabee *Robert Nelson - Sailor / Seabee *William Glisson - Sailor / Seabee *Hadley Gray - Sailor / Seabee *George Hooper - Sailor / Seabee *John Caler - Sailor / Seabee *Charles Joyner - Sailor / Seabee *Morris Harmell - Sailor / Seabee *Donald Lane - Sailor / Seabee *Donald Nobles - Sailor / Seabee *Tom Moore - Sailor / Seabee *Mike Salamunovich - Sailor / Seabee *Tom Logan - Sailor / Seabee *Durwood Bloomgren - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Charles Lunard - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Tex Brodus - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Joe Paz - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Bob Calder - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Eddie Searles - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show (as Ed Searles) *Roy Damron - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Clark Lee - Marine / Sailor in Thanksgiving Show *Galvan De Leon - Sub Chief, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer (as Galvan DeLeon) *Bob Destine - Whip Man, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Sidney Hurston - Birdman, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Leroy Hamilton - Birdman, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *James Truitt - Ashman, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Clyde Webb - Ashman, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Stephen Papich - Ashman, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer (as Steve Pappich) *Victor Upshaw - Firetender, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Nat Bush - Firetender, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Garland Thompson - Firetender, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *Ralph Weaver - Firetender, Boar's Tooth Ceremonial Dancer *James Field - Barua *William Washington - Barua *Marco López - Barua (as Marco Lopez) *Charles Carter - Barua *Alex Young - Barua *Ray Mendez - Barua *George Hall - Barua *Richard Domasin - Barua *James Malcolm - Barua *Maaka Nua - Barua *Johnny Morgan - Barua *Tonu Nua - Barua *Jack Williams - Barua *Selu Nua - Barua *Andrew Robinson - Barua *Niki Nua - Barua *Kirk Boone - Blue Boy *Walt Davis - Blue Boy (as Walter Davis) *Wesley Gale - Blue Boy *Don Marshall - Blue Boy *Clarence Landry - Blue Boy *David Walker - Blue Boy *Andrew Isaacs - Blue Boy *Harold Walker - Blue Boy *Walter Smith - Blue Boy *Charles Mohr - Blue Boy *George Davis - Drummer / Musician *Santiago Mos - Drummer / Musician *Kenneth Walker - Drummer / Musician *Gregory Christmas - Drummer / Musician *Bill Ornelles - Drummer / Musician *Gary Christmas - Drummer / Musician *Freddie Baker - Drummer / Musician (as Freddy Baker) *Gene Fontaine - Drummer / Musician *James Green - Drummer / Musician *Charles R. Rogers - Drummer / Musician *Don Martin - Drummer / Musician *Anita Louise Dano - Polynesian Woman (as Anita Dano) *Anne Darris - Polynesian Woman (as Ann Darris) *Yvonne De Lavallade - Polynesian Woman *Joan Fontaine - Polynesian Woman *Lenmana Guerin - Polynesian Woman (as Lemmana Guerin) *Paulette Easley - Polynesian Woman *Tela Mansfield - Polynesian Woman (as Telu Mansfield) *Claire Alcantara - Polynesian Woman *Vicki Orozco - Polynesian Woman *Missaye Meyer - Polynesian Woman (as Misaye Meyer) *Bobbi Coté - Polynesian Woman *Mimi Dillard - Polynesian Woman *Harriette Young - Polynesian Woman (as Harriet Young) *Monica Meyer - Girl running on beach *John Coldren - Marine in Attack Briefing (uncredited) *Hazel Daniels - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Peggy Dave - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Ed Fury - Sailor / Seabee (uncredited) *Marie Greene - Ngana (singing voice) (uncredited) *Kathryn Johnson - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Martinique Landois - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Bill Lee - Lieutenant Joseph Cable, USMC (singing voice) (uncredited) *Jeanna Limyou - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Harrigan Logan - French Schoolgirl (uncredited) *Dorothy Michener - Missionary (uncredited) *James A. Michener - Missionary (uncredited) *Thelma Oliver - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Jean Pace - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Thurl Ravenscroft - Stewpot (singing voice) (uncredited) *Frieda Rentie - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Hazel Rogers - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Muriel Smith - Bloody Mary (singing voice) (uncredited) *Frank D. Strong - Sailor (uncredited) *Jeannie Thompson - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Ercelle Tisby - Negro Woman (uncredited) *Cesar Ugarte - Sailor (uncredited) *Boots Wade - Negro Woman (uncredited) Category:World War II Category:WW2 Category:Polynesia Category:South Pacific Category:1958 Category:Musicals Category:Musical